


Day 3: Grumpy Morning Heads

by Paucibet



Series: 30 Day SuperCat Challange [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smell of coffee spread through the house as Kara sat at the counter, watching the sun rise, soaking up the rays, feeling the power ripple through her body. As the coffee machine stopped making noise, Kara turned and stood up, ready to make two coffees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Grumpy Morning Heads

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do a 30 day challenge to try and improve my writing and decided I’m gonna do it with Supercat.
> 
> They are just stupid little fluffy stories so.
> 
> English is not my first language so I am really sorry for any mistakes that might have slipped me. I have my wife check it over but she might have missed some.
> 
> Thanks for reading

A smell of coffee spread through the house as Kara sat at the counter, watching the sun rise, soaking up the rays, feeling the power ripple through her body. As the coffee machine stopped making noise, Kara turned and stood up, ready to make two coffees. 

Filling up the cups, Kara opened the cupboard, knowing where to look, to find some sugar for herself. 

Finally adding a drop of milk in the other coffee, the drinks were ready and with a dreamy smile, Kara took the cups and headed for the bedroom. 

To her surprise, Cat was still asleep, her arms holding the blanket around her body so only her face was visible. 

Kara smiled at the sight, feeling the bubbly feeling in the pit of her abdomen before she inched closer to the bed, Careful of the hot liquid in her hands. 

Putting the coffees down on the nightstand, she turned to face Cat. Watching her for a while, Kara took in the sight, the messy hair around Cat’s face, the scrunched up eyebrows - Cat must’ve been dreaming about something - memorizing everything before she leaned over and gently shook Cat.

“Cat, wake up.” 

Leaning down, Kara planted a kiss on the older woman’s forehead before she pulled away, watching how Cat grumbled something before turning around and covering herself with the blanket. 

Rolling her eyes, Kara wondered how this woman was so on point every morning at the office, when Cat clearly wasn’t a morning person, making the waking up always a chore - Kara actually loved it. 

Seeing Cat - always striving for perfection - so dishevelled and grumpy, first thing, in the morning made Kara just fall in love with her more, every day she woke Cat up. 

With a smile on her lips Kara reached for Cat’s coffee before turning again and pulling the blankets off the CEO. 

Another grumbled complaint filled the room as Cat rolled back around, sleepily glaring at the pillow. The glare was meant for Kara but in her sleepy state, Cat had no idea where the girl was so she just glared in a general direction. 

When a giggle reached Cat’s ears, she finally pulled herself up to sit and reach out blindly for a coffee, she knew Kara made for her. 

A warm cup was placed into her hands and with a shaky hand cat lifted it to her lips, moaning as she took a sip. 

Finally able to see, Cat looked at Kara, her eyes softer but still very groggy.

“Thank you, Kara.” She took another sip, feeling the caffeine kicking in. “I hate mornings.” 

Kara smiled at that, having dealt with the grumpy Cat since the first time they spent a night together. 

With a small smile, Kara took her coffee and sipped on it, while watching Cat slowly wake up. 

It was always the same. Cat would refuse to wake up unless Kara took away her blankets and shoved a coffee into her hands, always making Kara wonder how the CEO was functioning before they started dating. 

With a squeeze on Cat’s thigh, Kara got up and stretched. 

“Come on, grumpy Cat, time to get ready and go to work.” Kara smirked as Cat grimaced at the obvious pun, Cat rolled her hazel eyes as she slowly tossed her legs over the edge of the bed, standing up and plodding to the bathroom. 

Shaking her head, Kara picked up the clothes Cat would need for the day, following her girlfriend into the bathroom, Kara was faced with a much naked Cat now, her coffee still in her hands as she headed for the shower. 

With a sigh, Kara stepped forward, catching Cat’s arm and gently taking the coffee out of it before she smacked her ass playfully. Earning a small surprised yelp.

“I have no idea how you managed to get to work on time before you met me, Cat.” Kara was grinning at her with that usual Sunny Danvers expression - how she could muster that much positivity in a morning, Cat would never know - Cat just shrugged in response and stepped into the shower, turning it on.

A yelp echoed in the room as Cat was hit with the cold spray, making Kara face palm - Every day, how? - Before she started to brush her teeth...


End file.
